As The Flowers Bloom
by Mossnose
Summary: He loves her. He wants to tell her, but he just can't. With encouragement from a friend, he goes for it. Will his love be returned? This is about the player and partner in my Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game, and it has my charaters in it.


A/N: This one-shot is based on the player and partner characters in my Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game. Enjoy! I've always pictured these two like this.

**As The Flowers Bloom**

Charcoal looked up at the starry sky that night, unable to sleep. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. The large Charizard had been with her ever since he was a Charmander, but now he found it impossible to stop thinking about her. He sighed, then climbed down the mountain. He had been up at the highest point of Mt. Cleft; it was his favorite place. He climbed back down to the ground and tried to sleep.

He looked over at the other Pokemon that he shared the mountain Friend Area with. Steel, Iron, and Metallica, three Aron, were all curled up together. The two Pokemon that he saw as little brothers, a Charmander and a Charmeleon named Inferno and Blaze, also slept together. Inferno was keeping his flame as bright as possible since the poor Charmander was afraid of the dark. Pupa, a Pupitar, was sleeping in his usual space. He did notice, however, that Rex wasn't around.

"Thinking about her again, eh Charcoal?" a voice said. The older Pupitar had been behind him all along. Charcoal sighed and turned to him.

"Yeah. I just don't know how to do this. We've known each other for so long; we were the founders of this rescue team. What if she doesn't love me back? It could really make our friendship awkward," Charcoal muttered.

"Well, when you go on a mission, do you think about the bad things that could happen before you enter? No; you go right in and do whatever it is that you need to do. This is just like that; you just have to take a chance," Rex said.

Charcoal smiled. Rex was a very wise Pokemon, and he always had the best advice. "So, do you know where she is now? I mean, is she in Beau Plains or the Base?"

"She decided to sleep in the plains tonight. It really soothes her when she's stressed out," Rex explained.

"Thanks Rex. You're a great friend," Charcoal said with a gentle smile. He spread his mighty wings and flew towards the Beau Plains, where she was right now. Rex felt proud of himself; he knew that it was only a matter of time…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flora looked up at the starry sky and sighed to herself. She loved sleeping out in the open like this. The scents calmed her down whenever she got agitated. It was mostly the work of Rose the Roselia and her sweet aroma, but it was always soothing to her. Fluff and Twirl, a pair of Skiploom, were resting with Pinwheel, a Hoppip. Flower, a Venusaur, and Sapling, an Ivysaur, were hovering over Bulb the Bulbasaur as they slept. They all loved it out here, and she could see why.

Suddenly she heard wing beats in the sky above her. She looked up and noticed her closest friend flying above. He landed as quietly as possible, so as not to disturb the others' slumber. Flora blinked curiously as she watched her friend.

"Charcoal? Couldn't sleep either, huh," she commented. The large Meganium had known Charcoal ever since she first came to this world. She had once been a human, but was transformed into a Chikorita to save the Pokemon world. The two of them had been friends ever since; they'd even evolved together.

"Yeah. Listen, Flora. I have something I really need to talk to you about," Charcoal said calmly.

"Sure," Flora said quietly. She stood up slowly and the two of them left together. He decided to take her to his favorite place; Mt. Moonview. Quietly tiptoeing past Luna, Solar, Star and Fairy, a Lunatone, a Solrock, and two Cleffa, the two climbed up to the very top of the mountain.

"Wow…" was all Flora could say. The view was absolutely beautiful. The stars were shining brighter than she had ever seen before, and the full moon shone like a round white gemstone in the sky. Charcoal put a clawed hand on Flora's back and smiled.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" he asked.

"It sure is," Flora gasped. The view had literally taken her breath away from her. "No wonder this place is called Mt. Moonview. The view of the moon is amazing."

"Yeah, like you," Charcoal muttered.

"You say something Charcoal?" Flora asked, looking slightly puzzled.

"Yeah, I did," Charcoal said, blushing. He tried to focus, but he was sweating far too much. _C'mon, Charcoal, get it together. Remember what Rex said; just go for it! _he thought to himself.

"I said that the view is amazing, like you," he said, blushing even more than before.

"R-really?" Flora asked. She was slightly shocked; Charcoal had never acted like this before. He was sweating and blushing, and he was saying things that she'd never heard him say before. The two of them were just friends… right?

"Flora, I have something that I really need to tell you," Charcoal said, blushing and sweating more than ever. _C'mon! I can do this! _He gulped and spoke again.

"I-I really care about you, Flora. Ever since we first met, I've cared about you more than anyone else. I'll never forget our first mission together, and when we first started this team. Butterfree was in a panic, because her son Caterpie fell into a fissure. The two of us went in to rescue him without a second thought. After we rescued Caterpie, we formed our rescue team. I've lost track of how many missions we've been on together since that day; all I know is that I've grown to truly love you, Flora. Will you be my mate?"

Flora was shocked. Now she knew how he truly felt about her. It was a bit startling, but somehow not too surprising. She knew, deep down, that she felt the same way about him. Her shocked expression changed into a smile, and she nuzzled Charcoal gently.

"I love you too, Charcoal, with all my heart. You were always there for me, no matter what. Even when I became a fugitive, you still followed me every step of the way. Charcoal, I accept your offer. I will be your mate."

She pressed herself right up against him, and he sighed in content. He felt at peace with the world, with no one but her by his side. Unbeknownst to him, every single Pokemon on their rescue team was watching them in secret.

"Wow," Sister the Latias commented.

"You said it, Sister," Brother the Latios and her older brother, commented.

"Always knew those two would end up together," Blizzard the Articuno murmured.

"When I first saw them, I knew they were meant to be," Overheat the Moltres added.

Glare the Fearow and Temper the Spearow both nodded in agreement, along with the 427 other Pokemon.

"They look so sweet together," Butter the Butterfree commented.

"They certainly do. In fact, I will start creating a work of art for them right now!" Picasso the Smeargle commented gleefully.

"We'd better go before we get spotted," Darkness the Absol muttered. The other Pokemon agreed and left, except for Luna, Solar, Star, Fairy and Picasso. Picasso was still painting, and the others all lived on Mt. Moonview. The view of the moon, however, was nothing compared to what they saw before them now.

Charcoal loved her, and he would as long as the flowers still bloomed every spring.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So how was it? Please R&R!


End file.
